<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ecstatic, dangerous, sweet by Mystik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969272">Ecstatic, dangerous, sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik'>Mystik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Dom/sub Undertones, Inspired by Love Killa, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, all the shades of grey, fight club sort of, nothing is black and white here, ot7 for life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The head of the Yoo family was finally arrested, but officers Son Hyunwoo and Lee Minhyuk didn't count on Kihyun's allies to go to extremes to have him back. Specially the second in command and his lover, Lee Hoseok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... It's my first story in this fandom that practically swallowed my life since the end of 2019. First, it's been years since I wrote anything.  But after some serious personal issues, this is the first thing that made me go back into writing. I have this idea since the mv came out, but I was too shy of posting. Until today I said "Fuck it" and posted lol.<br/>Small warning that I'm a slow writer and english is not my first language. I work long hours, but I intend to see this through, just... be patient with me?<br/>I hope you guys enjoy this little teaser. Lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was another scene. Hyunwoo got out of the car without even looking back, knowing Minhyuk would arrive at any minute and he had to be there first. To keep up appearances. To protect him.</p><p> </p><p>As usual the red and blue lights were all around him as he entered the house. He felt bad for knowing this house so well. Their own detective, attacked at his own house. The whole district knew why, but there was nothing that could be done now.</p><p>He said hello to the team that first arrived at the scene and took a deep breath before entering further into the house. He tried to be shocked by what he saw, but he couldn’t. He saw much worse on his assignment, that ended a few months ago. The scene was straight out of a nightmare; blood was splattered everywhere: on the floor, the walls, the furniture. At the center of the living room, there  were the whole family. Their colleague, Gunhee, his wife, his eleven year-old son.</p><p>
  <em>They didn’t even spare the kid...</em>
</p><p>Hyunwoo put the gloves on while he sighed. Yeah, the Yoo family wasn’t known for sparing anybody.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late.”</p><p> </p><p>The soft voice made the officer turn around, and he smiled sadly. Minhyuk was at the door, wearing a labcoat above his suit. He was probably working late again. Hyunwoo went to the door and grabbed a hold of his hand, squeezing tightly. He looked straight into those eyes that he loved so much, that he would sacrifice everything for.</p><p>“There’s a lot of blood. Be careful.”</p><p>He saw the moment Minhyuk’s pupils dilated at the mention of blood. The blonde forced his smile down and nodded, trying to remain stoic. He squeezed Hyunwoo’s hand back.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Hyunwoo nodded and let his hand go, Minhyuk crossing him to go to the living room and do his job. He would be at the door if his lover needed him, but now he had some calls to make. He grabbed his cellphone and dialled the number for the precint.</p><p>“Hey chief. Yes, it’s them. The scene is too much alike”.</p><p>The sound was tiny coming from the speaker.</p><p>“Are you sure, officer Hyunwoo?”</p><p>“I know so. It’s the maknae line”.</p><p> </p><p>And he knew he had his share of blame on this murder. He and Minhyuk had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the love you guys gave this little story! Made me so happy! I hope you like this new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Five months earlier...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knew he was near done with his assignment, but more and more he thought why he was doing this. If he even was on the right side. It all began the night he discovered Minhyuk’s secret. His morbid fascination about all things gory. He loved blood, that’s why he was so good at his job.</p><p> </p><p>When they first met, Hyunwoo hadn’t noticed anything. He had his own secrets to keep. But after they got together, after they started living together, he noticed how Minhyuk was a little <strong>too good</strong> at his job. To the point he heard the whispers in the precint, how he loved blood, how he almost delighted himself in examining the crime scenes and playing around with it. Sadly, he had to agree with them.</p><p>So, when he first got this mission, to infiltrate in the most notorious mafia family of Seoul, through their underground fight ring, he thought it was the perfect opportunity to get the release Minhyuk needed and his job didn’t approve of.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered how he first met the mysterious boss of the fight ring, Chae Hyungwon. He looked nothing like a fight ring owner would look like: too pretty to fight, almost ethereal. Through his contacts on the police, he got an invitation to join one night of free fight for all. Everybody on the precint knew about his dark past, his street fights days before he joined the force. That’s why he was chosen. The first thing he discovered that night was the reason Chae Hyungwon could command such place and get out without a scratch. He had two bodyguards that could be so much worse than an illegal, angry fighter. The maknae line.</p><p>They were known like this for being young, barely over 20 years-old, but more experienced than any of the figthers in the place. He got to know their names only on his third night fighting: Lee Jooheon and Im Changkyun. They always came in pair. And one night of Changkyun destroying one of the fighters, after he dared to try to attack Hyungwon, was enough to make everybody stay clear of the owner. Everybody was there to release stress, not to die. Well, almost everybody.</p><p> </p><p>But after five months of going to the fights Weekly, after five months of getting into the good graces of the trio, he was finally getting somewhere. With Minhyuk as well. He looked happier than he was in a long time, being able to openly show his fascination with blood and the “wrong” side of the city, everytime he would train with Hyunwoo for the fights, or gather intel on the mission. If everytime he patched him up after a heavy fight they went straight into the bedroom, full of harsh kisses and hard groping, Hyunwoo wasn’t complaining. Maybe he needed that outlet too, that being the good guy on the force didn’t allow him. But tonight, for the first time, he was bringing Minhyuk with him. He usually was the handler of the mission, on the sidelines, helping Hyunwoo with the briefing for the chief, but tonight was different. Finally the head of the Yoo family would join the club for a tournament. And both needed to be there to set the final trap.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo knew he was participating thanks to his newly formed connection with the trio that ran the place, but it was his only chance. He needed to survive until the finals to get in the boss good graces. He was dressed casually, in a simple black pants and white sleeveless shirt. But Minhyuk was dressed in his best suit, blonde hair gelled back. The silver bracelet on his wrist glinted with the light on it, the first gift Hyunwoo gave him when they first started dating.</p><p>“Are you sure you ready? And are you sure I will help you with this?” Minhyuk’s voice woke Hyunwoo from his thoughts, both men in the entrance of the club.</p><p>Hyunwoo smiled and touched the blonde’s face with both hands, caressing the soft skin.</p><p>“I’m sure. We will both succeed in this. I need you to help me with any problem I might have.”</p><p>Minhyuk nodded nervously, kissing Hyunwoo quickly on the lips.</p><p>“Okay”.</p><p> </p><p>They both entered the club and saw that the first fight was about to begin. It was easy to spot Hyungwon, he was wearing his trademark red leather jacket, no yellow glasses this evening. He was sitting in the platform behind the steel cage, and the maknae line was there, one on each side of him. Jooheon was laughing at something, dimples in full display. He was wearing a suit and leather gloves. Changkyun was talking with one of the men that approached them, dressed all in black. He also wore leather gloves. Hyunwoo linked hands with Minhyuk and walked in their direction. Jooheon spotted him first and got up, motioning with his hand for them to approach.</p><p>“Hyung! I’m so happy to see you fight tonight! You’re gonna be on the third round”. He saw their linked hands and the smile turned into a smirk. “And who is this?”</p><p>Both Changkyun and Hyungwon turned to look at them with Joheoon’s tone. Hyunwoo coughed and scratched his head with his free hand.</p><p>“I hope you guys don’t mind I brought him. He wanted to see me fight. He’s my boyfriend, like I told you before.”</p><p>Minhyuk extended his free hand and smiled, fully.</p><p>“Lee Minhyuk.”</p><p>Hyungwon smiled, amused.</p><p>“Why would we mind? After all the talk about him it was finally time! Specially tonight. The boss should be here any minute, he likes a full house for these tournaments. It’s been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, the boss.</p><p>“That is, if the bunny didn’t make him late.” commented Changkyun, his deep voice full of sarcasm.</p><p>Hyungwon elbowed him.</p><p>“You’re lucky he’s not here to hear you say that.”</p><p>“They are disgustingly cute, I have to comment things like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo frowned. Hyungwon spoke about the boss casually. Too casually.</p><p>“I didn’t know you knew him that well”.</p><p>Hyungwon snorted. Hyunwoo heard Minhyuk laughing at something he was speaking with Jooheon.</p><p>“I’m friends with him since we were little. He can be the head of the Yoo family, but he’s still a little hamster to me”.</p><p>Now it was Changkyun who elbowed him.</p><p>“Now who’s the one lucky he isn’t here to hear you say that?”</p><p>Hyungwon snorted.</p><p>“I have you two to protect me.”</p><p>Changkyun laughed and shrugged.</p><p>“Not if the bunny is with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo was on high alert and he noticed that Minhyuk, despite still talking with Jooheon, was paying attention too. All the records he had, all the files, they never heard of this bunny. Who was it? A henchman? A bodyguard? They knew of the boss bodyguard, but never heard of this nickname.</p><p>“Anyway, you should get ready to fight Hyunwoo, looks like the second round will start shortly and you’re next.” Commented Hyungwon, hearing the cheers get louder. The first round was coming to an end.</p><p>He nodded and after giving a quick kiss to Minhyuk, he went to the locker room, to put his bag away. Inside the bag was their backup plan, in case plan A failed. But he trusted Minhyuk, and their ability to do their jobs. He quickly stripped of the white shirt, keeping only his black pants on. He reached inside the bag and picked up some black leather gloves, putting them on. He heard the crowd outside getting louder, sign that the second round started. He should start preparing himself.</p><p>“First time I’m seeing you here.”</p><p> </p><p>The airy voice made Hyunwoo turn around abruptly, to stare at the man resting against the open door. He was shorter than him, but had whole lot more muscles. His arms were almost ripping the white shirt he was wearing. He was also wearing black sweats and sneakers. His blonde hair was messy, as if someone grabbed on it. A light smile was playing on full lips.</p><p>“Sorry, who are you?” asked Hyunwoo, after a few seconds of silence.</p><p>The blonde man laughed, the sound not agreeing with that body at all, and approached him, extending his hand. Hyunwoo noticed the scrapes on his knuckles and deduced he was another fighter.</p><p>“Sorry about that, my Name is Hoseok.”</p><p>Ah, now everything made sense.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody that participated on the fight club knew who Hoseok was. He was the reigning Champion, the ultimate fighter. Even though they always had some kind of tournament, nobody could defeat him. Hyunwoo also knew he worked as personal bodyguard for the head of the Yoo Family. And that made him vital for their operation. He shook the hand offered to him with a firm grip.</p><p>“I’m Hyunwoo. I know who you are, of course.”</p><p>Hoseok’s eyes almost twinkled as he laughed again.</p><p>“Oh, now I know who you are! Jooheon can’t stop blabbering about you to Kihyun. Looks like I’ll finally see how you are on the ring,” he let Hyunwoo’s hand go and smirked. “If you get to the finals, of course.”</p><p>Hyunwoo recognized a challenge when he heard one. He also smiled, his eyes almost disappearing. Apparently he was indeed in the good graces of the trio that ran the place.</p><p>“Can’t wait for that Hoseok-ah.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Now Hyunwoo recognized their mistake. They should have been more careful. They should have more informants and more details about the intricate relationships inside the Yoo Family. This was the fatal flaw on their operation.</p><p>Not knowing what a vital and wild card Hoseok truly was.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo returned to the ringside, where he spotted Minhyuk and Jooheon talking. The second fight was almost at an end if the state of one of the fighters was any indication. Minhyuk’s eyes sparkled as he saw him, quickly looking him up and down. Hyunwoo would never get tired of that look on him.</p><p>“Hey baby.” exclaimed the blonde as Hyunwoo approached them.</p><p>He stopped on his knees between Minhyuk’s legs and stretched himself to give him a kiss on his lips. The only good thing about their operation was that they could openly show their affection. The precint was not the most welcoming place.</p><p>“Good luck kiss before the fight hyung?” said Jooheon with a grin.</p><p>Minhyuk laughed freely at that. He also appeared less burdened here too. Hyunwoo’s heart squeezed.</p><p>“I’m his good luck charm, for sure.”</p><p>Hyunwoo smiled adoringly at him and nodded, agreeing. Jooheon’s gaze was something he couldn’t decipher. At last, he answered.</p><p>“Well, people that accept us for who we truly are, are the ones worthy.”</p><p>Before either Hyunwoo or Minhyuk could reply, the boy stood up and walked away, towards Changkyun and Hyungwon. The blonde took Hyunwoo’s hand between his and kissed his knuckles.</p><p>“He’s right, you know? I’m always grateful to have you in my life.”</p><p>Hyunwoo knew too well why Minhyuk felt that way and that made him sad. More and more he asked if being in the force would actually be their future.</p><p> </p><p>Screams and shouts woke him up from his musings. There was no time to second guess anything. It was time for him to fight. He kissed Minhyuk on the lips one more time and whispered.</p><p>“Keep an eye on them. And wish me luck. I need to get to the finals.”</p><p>Minhyuk nodded and let go of Hyunwoo’s hands. The officer went towards the steel cage, where the second fight had ended and now there was some men carrying the loser out. The winner was celebrating, already outside. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hyungwon standing up.</p><p>“Let’s begin our third fight of the night.” his voice echoed through the warehouse. “The newcomer that is everybody’s favorite, Son Hyunwoo.”</p><p>At his voice being announced, there was an explosion of cheers and claps. Hyunwoo entered the steel cage, stretching himself, feeling the excitement of a fight run through his veins.</p><p>“And we have a new participant tonight. Welcome, Choi Minho!”</p><p>A man, with short hair and dark eyes entered the cage, wearing only a pair of sweatpants as well. He looked pumped up and ready to win anything. But Hyunwoo had greater things to achieve this night. Suddenly, everybody got quiet. He looked outside the steel cage and his eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok was coming through the crowd, but his eyes were not on him. Rather, the person walking behind him. He was shorter than Hoseok, and leaner, but his presence alone made everybody quiet. He walked with purpose, his shoes echoing on the cement floor. He wore a black suit, with black shirt and black tie. His hair was light brown, slicked back, in a way you could see the undercut. He had his hands inside his pockets and didn’t look at anybody, only ahead. Like everybody in the place was beneath him.</p><p>In a way that was true. And now Hyunwoo and Minhyuk’s mission really began.</p><p>Kihyun, the head of Yoo mafia family, finally arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This came out to me in one seating, I'm glad the story is flowing through my head. Also, it's been years since I wrote any kind of smut, so yeah... enjoy?</p><p>Alsot, stream God Damn and Lose. GO!</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zm6FIc_g8dg</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3eSaQaDDPE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Five months earlier</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The phone ringing echoed around the penthouse. It rang three more times before Kihyun finally answered, slightly out of breath. He was busy, after all.</p><p>“This is better be good Yoongi.”</p><p> </p><p>He half-heartedly listened to the man on the line, his free hand going down and grabbing the blonde locks forcefully. He sighed deeply when the action made the man on his knees double his efforts in sucking his cock.</p><p>“Kihyun-ah, are you listening to me?”</p><p>Kihyun groaned when Hoseok gave a particularly hard suck. Yoongi went silent on the line.</p><p>“I’m… busy.”</p><p>“Oh my God, is Hoseok fucking you?”</p><p>Kihyun laughed, breathless, tightening his grip on the blonde locks and feeling the moan Hoseok gave echo through his dick.</p><p>“I heard what you said, anything else?”</p><p>“Nope, but you know… be careful.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…” trailed off Kihyun, hanging up and putting the cellphone on the pocket of his trousers. Now he grabbed Hoseok’s hair with both hands, staring at those black orbs, full of lust and playfulness.</p><p>“Naughty bunny… I told you to stop.” He started fucking his cock inside Hoseok’s mouth, not giving him any room to breathe. Hoseok closed his eyes in bliss, letting his mouth go slack. “I guess you too much of slut to let go of my cock when I ask you to, ahn?”</p><p> </p><p>Hosek moaned and gripped Kihyun’s thighs for support when he felt Kihyun shove himself down his throat and stay there. He could feel his own cock pulsing inside his sweats, almost on the verge of exploding. It wouldn’t be the first time he came sucking Kihyun’s dick. Kihyun let the seconds go by before he pulled out of Hoseok’s mouth, so glad he didn’t have a gag reflex. He thumped his head against the front door. They were about to leave for the tournament, but apparently his new suit was too much for Hoseok, and he couldn’t wait. Kihyun tightened his grip on the blonde locks once more and started thrusting again, now with purpose. He didn’t like being late after all.</p><p>He could feel those hands grabbing at his thighs and he knew Hoseok could easily overpowered him if he wanted to. The fact that the blonde never tried or cared for it made his power trip and lust climb even higher. He could feel the tightening coil in his belly, and with one last thrust he shoved himself all the way on Hoseok’s throat and stay there as he came, feeling that mouth work as Hoseok eagerly swallowed his cum.</p><p>After what felt like ages he let go of his hair and let his cock slip out of the older man’s mouth. Hosek licked his lips and stood up, pressing him against the door and kissing him breathless. Kihyun laughed inside the kiss and his hand quickly groped the hard cock inside those sweats. Hoseok groaned.</p><p>“We don’t have time for me.” whispered Hoseok, kissing Kihyun’s jaw. The man smirked. His free hand picked up something from inside one of his pockets.</p><p>“Oh, I know bunny. That’s why you’re gonna have to be a good boy, behave, and win that tournament.”</p><p>Hoseok’s smiled when he saw the cock ring in Kihyun’s hand.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What did Yoongi want anyway?” asked Hoseok as they were inside the car, driving without taking his eyes off the road. Usually they had a driver, but tonight was just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun looked at the man on the wheel. Honestly, he never thought he would love anyone. Since an early age, he learned he had to be ruthless to stay alive. The only one he was fond was his best friend, Hyungwon. And now the maknae line, but just because they shared similar thoughts about how to operate on the underworld of Seoul. Love didn’t have place for him in this life. Until Hoseok came along. Sweet Hoseok. Deadly Hoseok.</p><p>The man smiled and put his hand on the blonde’s thigh, squeezing affectionately.</p><p>“You know he’s my inside man on the police. Usually he gives me reports once a month, but he found something urgent and decided to call.”</p><p>Hoseok frowned. It looked cute on him. Kihyun found funny how his sweet, submissive lover could be so cold and calculated on the ring and on their business.</p><p>“What did he find?”</p><p>“Once again the force is trying to infiltrate the family and find something to bring me down. He couldn’t gather much intel because they didn’t even input the operation on the secret database, but he’s a resourceful man.”</p><p>Hoseok looked at him briefly before watching the road again.</p><p>“You sound awfully calm about this.”</p><p>“They’re never gonna find something. And I know we can take care of anyone we suspect being the infiltrators.”</p><p>Hoseok sighed when he felt another squeeze to his thigh.</p><p>“I wish you took this seriously.”</p><p>“I am!” Kihyun sighed. “Look, let’s just get through the tournament and I promise I’ll get more details from Yoongi, okay?”</p><p>He felt Hoseok take his hand on his thigh and squeeze. Kihyun was used by now at the way his heart failed a beat everytime Hoseok did gestures like this.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kihyun walked with purpose, ignoring everybody around him, just feeling the presence of Hoseok walking behind him. He saw Hyungwon on his usual spot, with Jooheon and Changkyun. His smile turned into a smirk when he saw someone new with them. He quickly approached them and let Jooheon and Changkyun hug him. They were both too affectionate for their own good, but Kihyun was somewhat fond of them for it. Hyungwon smirked at him and stood up, giving a mocking bow. Kihyun did the same.</p><p>“Welcome king. Better late than never.”</p><p>Kihyun snorted, but his perceptive eyes quickly stared at the blonde seating beside Jooheon. He was wearing a nice suit, which Kihyun approved of, but that only indicated that he wasn’t here to fight.</p><p>“And who is this?” asked Kihyun, his tone neutral.</p><p>Jooheon clapped his hands, joyful.</p><p>“Do you remember the new fighter I told you about? He’s on the cage, about to face Minho. This is…”</p><p>“Lee Minhyuk. The new fighter is my boyfriend.” the blonde suddenly spoke, not caring he was talking directly to the boss of the largest mafia in Seoul. Kihyun arched his eyebrow, intrigued. Minhyuk’s smile was polite, but it felt like a façade for something else. Yoongi’s warning ran thought his head, but Kihyun wanted to observe more before acting. He wasn’t one to act impulsively, after all.</p><p>“Oh?” Kihyun finally said, extending his hand and shaking hands with Minhyuk. He quickly went to seat beside Jooheon, observing Hoseok still on the crowd, talking with the other fighters, before turning his attention to the newcomer. “Your boyfriend must be really good to grab the attention of those three.”</p><p>“He so is hyung!” it was Jooheon who exclaimed. Minhyuk smiled, and for Kihyun was the truest thing the blonde did since he met him. Interesting. At least the boyfriend thing seemed to be true.</p><p>“Is that so? Better than Hoseok?”</p><p>Changkyun and Hyungwon groaned at the same time.</p><p>“You’re biased hyung, it doesn’t count.” spoke Changkyun, with almost a whine.</p><p>Kihyun chuckled and saw Minhyuk turn intriguing eyes to him.</p><p>“They are…”</p><p>“Shush, the fight is about to start!” exclaimed Hyungwon, turning his attention to the steel cage.</p><p>Kihyun just smirked and turned his attention to the steel cage. Tonight was bound to be <strong><em>very </em></strong>interesting.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo felt his adrenaline climb higher when Kihyun sat beside Jooheon, close to Minhyuk. They were close to their objective, but Hyunwoo was still nervous.</p><p>The gong signaling the start of the fight made him turn to stare at Minho. They were close, but first he needed to win. He closed his fists and raised them, poised to face the other fighter.</p><p> </p><p>And Minho didn’t waste any time, charging forward with a punch. Hyunwoo blocked the hit, trying to punch back, only to be blocked too. Minho smiled, and tried another punch. Hyunwoo blocked again, but didn’t count on Minho quickly kicking his knee, making him fall. The roar of the crowd distracted him from the pain of the fall. Minho immediately jumped on him, landing several punches to his face. Hyunwoo blocked most of them, but he needed to act fast. On the next punch he grabbed Minho’s fist and gave a headbutt on the man. Quickly he used his strong legs, circling around Minho’s waist and turning the game around, rolling with him and straddling him on the floor. Still securing one of his wrists, he gave another headbutt. Ignoring his own pain, Hyunwoo used his free hand to land a solid punch on Minho’s jaw. The man cried out and Hyunwoo let go of his wrist and grabbed his head with both hands, using the leverage to pound Minho’s head against the floor. Several times.</p><p>The roar of the crowd was insignificant close to the roar of his blood pulsing through his veins. He could barely hear Minho’s protests against his ears, and when he felt his body relax bellow him, he got up, gasping. It was liked breaking the surface of a very dark place.</p><p>His vision came back all at once, to the claps and screams of the crowd. Minho’s was unconscious, and barely breathing. Hyunwoo looked around and saw Hyungwon and Changkyun clapping, with smiles on their faces. Jooheon was on his feet, shouting. He looked beside him and saw Kihyun’s gaze on his face. The mafia boss was clapping like the others, but his smirk told him he was impressed. Good.</p><p>Hyunwoo smiled and finally looked at Minhyuk’s face, the smile he found there making his heart thump louder on his chest. They could do this. They would finish this mission.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Present</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They finally returned to the precinct, after Hyunwoo scouted the area of Gunhee’s house with a search team. Obviously, they found nothing. Despite the brutality, the maknae line was very stealth when they wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately took off his gear and went after Minhyuk. Halfway to his office, one of his colleagues stopped him.</p><p>“Hey, the chief was looking for you. He wants you to stop by his office.”</p><p>Hyunwoo thanked him and turned around, frowning. They already talked on the phone, what more did the chief want?</p><p> </p><p>He finally arrived at the Chief’s office and knocked twice on the door before entering. To his surprise, Minhyuk was seating there, twisting his hands together. The chief of police, Kim Shidae, smiled somberly at him.</p><p>“Glad you returned safely Hyunwoo-ssi, please take a seat.”</p><p>Hyunwoo sat on the chair next to Minhyuk. All he wanted to do was take his boyfriend’s hand in his and comfort him, but he knew he couldn’t.</p><p>“Any news?” asked the chief.</p><p>“We couldn’t find any clues around the area. I know I told you my suspicions already, maybe we can start from there.”</p><p>Chief Shidae hummed in acknowledgment and from the corner of his eye he could see Minhyuk still nervous. What was going on?</p><p>“Chief?” he questioned.</p><p>The man smiled, but it was almost a grimace.</p><p>“We knew we would face backlash for Yoo’s prison, but I didn’t think it would be so soon and… so brutal.”</p><p>Hyunwoo nodded, understanding. He didn’t think of that either.</p><p>“With that in mind, I sent a request to interrogate Yoo Kihyun, to see if we can get anymore clues from him. You both know we’ve been trying all these months, with no avail.”</p><p>“You said he wouldn’t talk sir.”</p><p> </p><p>The chief grimaced again.</p><p>“That’s not… entirely true.”</p><p>Hyunwoo blinked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t know how he knows, but the only reply we get from him, everytime we try an interrogation, it’s that he will only talk to one person.”</p><p>Hyunwoo frowned, annoyed. So they could have answers from Kihyun for months and the chief didn’t share that?</p><p>“Who is the person he will talk to?” he was willing to do anything to get to the bottom of this.</p><p>The chief looked at the blonde next to him. His words made Hyunwoo’s blood run cold.</p><p>“He said he will talk only to the forensics officer known as Lee Minhyuk.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is officially going back and forth on time until the events coincide lol. I'm warning in case it gets too confusing, but I hope it doesn't. Further thoughts at the end of the chapter. Thanks as always for reading and leaving comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Present</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was looking at her interrogators with a smile on her face. The whole situation would be awkward if it wasn’t so funny. They thought this type of intimidation tactic would work on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think you will maintain your territory now that Yoo is gone?”</p><p>That made her wake up from her musings. Her smile was gone. She looked directly at one of the thugs and they all flinched at her abrupt gesture.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>The one that spoke suddenly smiled, thinking he got the upper hand. He laughed out loud.</p><p>“Didn’t you know? It’s been a month. The police finally got a hold of him, and now he’s locked up. So yes, you lost all your leverage.”</p><p>She smiled again, and twisted her neck, as if relieving her muscles.</p><p>“Why do you think that I have my whole operation because of Yoo?”</p><p>The three men got quiet, surprised. Apparently Kihyun’s plan worked a little too well for her taste. She’s snorted.</p><p>“He just gave me a playground. The rest is all me baby.”</p><p>Before they could even react, she cut her bonds and got up from the chair they tied her up, a sharp knife in her hand. She threw the knife, and the first man went down, gurgling in his own blood coming from his slashed throat. She ran and jumped the next one, throwing him into the ground. She quickly grabbed his head and smashed against the concrete floor, making a dent on it. She got up and picked the knife from the dead man, just in time to hear the click of a gun from the third man. She turned and smiled at him, twisting the bloody knife on her hands.</p><p>“Now you’re bringing the big guns baby?”</p><p>She could see the slight tremble on his hand and that gave her immense satisfaction.</p><p>“You’re not faster than a bullet”.</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>“Do you really wanna test me?”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could say anything else, a shot echoed around the warehouse. The man fell, dead, with a single bullet in his forehead. She turned around, seeing the blonde man putting the gun away.</p><p>“Hoseokie! Why did you do that? I was having fun!”</p><p>Hoseok smiled, but she could clearly see it didn’t reach his eyes. She walked towards him and hugged him.</p><p>“These fools just told me what happened. Why am I hearing only now about this?”</p><p>Hoseok hugged her back, breathing shakily.</p><p>“Sorry Jessi, I was not in my right frame of mind.” they separated enough to look at each other in the eye. “But I’m better now. And I will definitely need your help. So, I needed you in one piece.”</p><p>Jessi threw her reddish hair behind her shoulder and put her knife away.</p><p>“I got you baby. I know how hard it must have been for you, but we will get Kihyunnie back.”</p><p>Hoseok smiled.</p><p>“The maknae line already made some moves. But we will need all hands on deck. The one Kihyun trusted, of course.”</p><p>Jessi laughed, slapping him on the arm.</p><p>“Trust that man to always think ten steps ahead.”</p><p>Before she could say more, they heard a cough. She turned and saw the man she jumped still breathing, barely.</p><p>“Right. Do you mind picking him up? I need an example, those fools thought they would get my territory just because Kihyunnie is locked away.”</p><p>Hoseok narrowed his eyes at the man and smiled at her.</p><p>“Sure. You can even use the Yoo playroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Jessis clapped her hands, excited. Kihyun sure had loads of toys for her to play with her victims. She waited until Hoseok hoisted the man in a fireman carry and walked with him out of the warehouse.</p><p>“So… about this plan of yours…. tell me more.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Five months earlier</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The next two fights were actually easier than the first one. Hyunwoo was grateful for that, because it meant Minhyuk had time to get closer to the core of the Yoo family and also because he would have to save his strength to face Hoseok in the finals. He didn’t necessarily have to win against the blonde, but he had to put enough of a fight to gain Yoo Kihyun’s respect.</p><p>Soon enough the bell for the final fight of the night rang across the place. The audience was in an uproar, certain they would get their money’s worth. Hyunwoo entered the steel cage and waited as Hoseok entered too, after saying hello to all his fans. His easy smile was at odds with such muscled, powerful body. But Hyunwoo was familiar enough with Hoseok’s records as the bodyguard of Kihyun for not be deceived by it.</p><p>The audience got quiet as Hyungwon stood up, smiling.</p><p>“The moment you all have been waiting for. We have two powerful fighters in our finals tonight, and the prize will be worthwhile. Have you placed your bets?” Everybody cheered, excited. “Good. Let’s not wait any longer, shall we? Let the fight begin!”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the bell rang again, Hoseok’s face changed. His easy smile disappeared, and he ran forward, without wasting any time. Hyunwoo barely had time to stand his ground before the force of a freight train practically tackled him into the ground. He used his legs and hips to twist and get out beneath the blonde, quickly standing up, fists raised. Hoseok laughed and stood up.</p><p>“I see why Jooheon likes you so much. This is gonna be fun.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kihyun arched his eyebrow when the fighter, Hyunwoo, easily got out of Hoseok move and both men stood up again. Minhyuk screamed an encouragement to Hyunwoo, Jooheon laughed and clapped his hands. Apparently, this new fighter was indeed an interesting person. The mafia boss put his hand on Jooheon’s thigh and squeezed briefly. The redhead looked and him, as if asking what he wanted. Kihyun simply nodded with his head, pointing at Minhyuk. Jooheon quickly understood and stood up, excusing himself, saying he would bring drinks. He smiled as Minhyuk briefly nodded and looked at him, before returning his attention to the fight. His brown eyes followed Hyunwoo move with almost surgical precision. Kihyun moved closer, seating next to the blonde man.</p><p>“So… Minhyuk, is it?”</p><p>The blonde startled at his voice and looked at him. He smiled briefly.</p><p>“Yes, Yoo-hyungnim.”</p><p>Kihyun laughed at that, impressed.</p><p>“You don’t need to be so formal. Hell, you almost a friend with Jooheon already. If he trusts you, I think you can call me by my name.”</p><p>Minhyuk seemed nervous for a few seconds.</p><p>“Kihyun…hyungnim?”</p><p>Kihyun smiled, but didn’t correct the man this time. There was something about Minhyuk that seemed to be hidden. Something that the man seemed afraid to share. And Kihyun did love a good puzzle. He moved closer, so he didn’t have to raise his voice so much, while the fight was still going.</p><p>“Tell me Minhyuk-ssi, how long have you and Hyunwoo-ssi been together?”</p><p>The question seemed to surprise Minhyuk, but as in why Kihyun was interested.</p><p>“Didn’t know you would care for this sort of thing.” he spoke boldly, like when he first introduced himself.</p><p>Kihyun rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I guess you know by now that Jooheon, Changkyun and Hyungwon are an item, right? Something tells me that it’s not something you talk about often.”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk smiled… almost happy? Uhn. The blonde glanced at the cage, assessing that Hyunwoo was still fighting, and Kihyun did the same. To his surprise, both him and Hoseok were still standing, despite the few bruises he could already see on their faces and arms.</p><p>“We’ve been together for two years, but it seems longer.”</p><p>The soft voice made Kihyun look at the blonde again.</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>Minhyuk smiled at him, but turned to look at Hyunwoo again, not wanting to Kihyun see his face.</p><p>“He gets me. He understands everything about me. And he accepts me for who I am. I never... had that before.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun was surprised at how that struck a chord. It felt like how he felt about Hoseok. The bodyguard knew all his flaws and his desires, his weakness and his darkness. And he accepted everything. No, he embraced everything. Now he was more intrigued at what Minhyuk could be hiding that only Hyunwoo could accept?</p><p>“Few people do accept us. We should hold on to those who does.” he said at last.</p><p>Minhyuk chuckled.</p><p>“Jooheon said something similar earlier.”</p><p>Kihyun laughed.</p><p> </p><p>The sudden roar of the crowd made Kihyun look back at the steel cage. He stood up, surprised to see Hoseok on the floor, pinned by Hyunwoo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hoseok snarled as Hyunwoo used his bulk to pin him to the floor. He was having so much fun with this fight, even though it looked like he was losing it. The sole reason being that Hyunwoo didn’t seem to care that he could be killed for touching the bodyguard of the boss of Yoo family.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok sometimes had too much energy to spend. He actually met Kihyun in this same fight club, when he just had started. He soon gained attention and popularity for his ruthless manners and lack of self-care. Usually that made him win most fights, since he didn’t know when to stop, even at the cost of a few broken bones. After he started working for Kihyun, it seemed few people dared to fight too hard with him. They didn’t want Kihyun’s fury upon them. But that made Hoseok even more violent because he wanted a fight with no holds barred. And that usually resulted in a few corpses to drag out of the ring.</p><p>After months of hearing of the infamous Hyunwoo, he finally saw why Jooheon and Changkyun thought he would love to face him. Hyunwoo had the same thirst for violence and adrenaline as he did, and it felt he could let loose on the steel cage.</p><p> </p><p>He tried getting up once more, but Hyunwoo pinned him to the floor. Hoseok then bared his teeth and quickly headbutted the man. Hyunwoo got dizzy for a few moments, still not letting go, but it was enough. His turned his head and bit on the arm holding him on the floor. Hyunwoo yelped and pulled back on a reflex. Hoseok grabbed the injured arm and twisted, making the bigger man loose balance and tumble to the floor beside him. Now he was the one using his bulk to pin Hyunwoo. The crowd roared again, and he could feel the hot gaze of Kihyun on his back. His cock pulsed in anticipation. He smirked at Hyunwoo.</p><p>“Thanks for a great fight.”</p><p>He heard the snap of Hyunwoo’s arm breaking with satisfaction, and the grunt the man gave. Good, he was indeed tough. With a final punch, Hoseok hit directly on Hyunwoo’s face, knocking him out. He stood up and raised both arms, the crowd roaring again, louder than ever. He saw the blond man next to Kihyun get up and go to the entrance of the steel cage, not caring about shoving people out of the way. He raised his eyebrow at Kihyun, and the mafia boss shrugged.</p><p>He saw the blonde opening the steel cage door and running toward Hyunwoo, getting on his knees. He caught Hyunwoo’s head between his hand almost if it was fragile and put on his lap, trying to wake him up. Hoseok lowered his hands.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he’s not dead. Just a little broken.”</p><p>He was surprised when brown eyes stared at him, coldly. He almost flinched. The blonde spoke, and the crowd around the cage couldn’t hear the snarl on his voice.</p><p>“You broke his arm and bit him.”</p><p>The statement sends a chill down his spine, but he doesn't know why. Before he could reply, the steel cage opened and two guys entered, the paramedics Hyungwon had on call for all the tournaments. Kihyun didn’t like messy things, and a corpse being found by the police after tournament night, was one of them.</p><p>“Sir, let me see his arm please.”</p><p>The blonde stood up and the let the paramedics put Hyunwoo on a stretcher that would take him to the makeshift infirmary they had on the place. The blonde followed them. Hoseok watched them go and saw as Kihyun entered the steel cage and walked towards him. He could hear Hyungwon announcing him as the winner, but all his attention was on Kihyun. The mafia boss stopped in front of him and touched his bruised cheek, licking his lips.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Hoseok shivered at the contact and the praise. He smiled softly, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“How’s our boy doing?”</p><p>Hyungwon’s voice made Minhyuk turn around to watch the man on the entrance of the infirmary. He walked towards him and could see Jooheon and Changkyun hovering behind him. Minhyuk smiled.</p><p>“Broken arm is the worst of it. A few bruises, nothing he probably didn’t have here before. And thankfully no concussion.”</p><p>Hyungwon smiled, nodding. Changkyun giggled and Jooheon laughed. Minhyuk frowned.</p><p>“Why are you laughing?”</p><p>Jooheon stopped laughing with effort.</p><p>“Hoseok-hyung must have really liked Hyunwoo-hyung. Usually his opponents don’t get out that…easy.”</p><p>“You call this easy?”</p><p>“Usually we would come here to see the autopsy, so yeah.” replies Changkyun, bluntly.</p><p>Hyungwon elbows him in the ribs, making Changkyun yelp. He looks at Minhyuk again and notices how he looks worried at that information. He smiles.</p><p>“Hyunwoo was the first in such a long time to give Hoseok a run for his money. So yeah, he probably will want to fight him again soon.” Hyungwon put his hand on one of his jacket pockets. “Speaking of which, I have a message for you from Kihyun. You must have really caused an impression on him.”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk grabs the note Hyungwon’s gives him, almost shaking. The three soon says their goodbyes, since they now had to clear the place. They will only have time for Hyunwoo to wake up before leaving too. Minhyuk went to sit next to Hyunwoo, letting the paramedics finish their jobs. He exhaled shakily and opened the note. A cursive letter was written on it.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>It was lovely to talk with you this evening. Pity Hyunwoo-ssi didn’t win, but Hoseok is a tough cookie. Since he will not be in the best shape tonight, I’m inviting you to a little get together in a week. Hoseok really liked your boyfriend and I gotta say, you both got me intrigued. </em> </strong> <strong> <em>Please come to the fight club in a week if you will join us. Can’t wait to talk with you more.</em> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Kihyun-hyungnim</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes and carefully folded the note, putting inside the pocket. He heard Hyunwoo groan, a signal he was waking up. The paramedics did a good job of wrapping his arm until they could go to a more legal hospital.</p><p>“Jagiya…” Minhyuk whispered, not used to say such things. In their daily lives, their real lives, they couldn’t be too affectionate.</p><p>He couldn't say what was real anymore.</p><p>“Min…?” Hyunwoo whispered, a little out of it because of the painkillers.</p><p>He lowered his head as if kissing his head, and whispered, so the paramedics couldn’t hear.</p><p>“We got him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to put my girl Jessi in this. Her new MV it's too good to pass up the opportunity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the comments, they really fueled my inspiration to write this faster than I usually do. The next chapter are already a third of it written, so hopefully I'll post soon too! Thank you for liking this story so much, it makes me really happy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Present.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk walked nervously through the white corridor. Despite Hyunwoo’s protests, he needed to do this. And if he was really honest, he was curious. Why Kihyun would only talk with him? Surely he must be furious to discover the two people he kind of opened up were the ones bringing him down. He couldn’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Badge and weapons sir.”</p><p>Minhyuk looked at the officer staring at him and woke up from his thoughts. He delivered his weapon and badge id and opened his arms when another officer came to inspect him with a metal detector. It beeped on his wrist.</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>Minhyuk looks down and sighed. He forgot to remove his silver bracelet. But he was wary of taking it off since it was his source of security when Hyunwoo wasn’t around. The officer sighed.</p><p>“It’s just a bracelet, but the interrogation will be monitored, so no funny business.”</p><p>Minhyuk smile weakly. As if he would do that, he was an officer too!</p><p> </p><p>After he signed the permit, he was escorted through two iron gates, until they reached the area where he would talk with Kihyun. He found strange when he entered the room and saw that it was spacious, with only a metal cage in the center, similar to the one used in the fight club. In the center there was a chair and a table. Kihyun was seating on it, calmly drawing on a piece of paper. He was wearing all white, and his hair was without the usual style, without any product. He could hear even from that distance the voice of the mafia boss, humming a song. He had a beautiful tune. Minhyuk took a deep breath.</p><p>“What song is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun stopped humming and smiled, still drawing, not looking up. Minhyuk approached cautiously until he sat on the chair next to the cage.</p><p>“Finally, you came. I thought you were mad at me.”</p><p>Minhyuk snorted, confused.</p><p>“I didn’t know of your request until two days ago. And I’m surprised, I thought you would be ready to cut my head off.”</p><p>At that Kihyun’s hand stopped and he looked up, staring at Minhyuk. The blonde forgot how sharp that stare was.</p><p>“Mad at you? Because you and Hyunwoo were actual cops and were the first to get to arrest me? No.” he put his pencil down on the table. “I’m actually curious, how were you able to do that?”</p><p>Minhyuk looked at the camera at the corner of the room. Should he really reveal anything? Shouldn’t they wait until the trial?</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun laughed.</p><p>“I’m sure if they wanted for you to not reveal anything, they would have warned you. It doesn’t matter anyway, the trial is in a week, no?”</p><p>Minhyuk turned to look at him.</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>Kihyun shrugged.</p><p>“I have a lawyer, you know. Despite not speaking with anybody, they can’t stop him from sending me papers to sign.”</p><p>Minhyuk smiled a little at that. Kihyun raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“Actually… that’s how we got you.”</p><p>Kihyun rested his face on his fist, blinking.</p><p>“Do tell me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Four months earlier.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The week turned into a month. Apparently Hoseok did too good of a job breaking Hyunwoo’s arm. Minhyuk went alone to the fight club because they couldn’t let this opportunity go. After the trio assurances that Kihyun would understand, the blonde returned to their home base, because both officers needed to prepare for the final trap.</p><p>After Hyunwoo saw the note, he agreed with Minhyuk’s idea and they promptly sent the note to forensics. They needed Kihyun’s handwriting, because if there was one way they could pin something on the mafia boss, it would be on something not related to his cruelty and violence. Other precincts tried that and failed. Everytime they tried to pin a murder or a drug case on Yoo Kihyun, he would escape conviction somehow. There were even witnesses that were murdered on the day of the trials.</p><p>So now, Minhyuk thought they could get him where it would hurt: his finances.</p><p> </p><p>So, while the forensics and cyber security team dealt with that, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo would get the final stage of the trap. But that required for them to show up at the get together with the mafia boss. Minhyuk was happy that they kept Kihyun interested enough to wait for Hyunwoo’s recovery. But after one month, the day finally arrived. Both officers were more nervous than ever, since they would meet with Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun at the fight club, and go to the place from there. Hyungwon already warned them that the place was a secret place Kihyun favored for these types of things, but they were not worried.</p><p>They didn’t need the location, they just needed Kihyun’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the five of them entered a black car, but only Minhyuk and Hyunwoo had their eyes covered for the ride. Minhyuk promptly grabbed Hyunwoo’s hand when they had their sight taken from them, squeezing it. He felt those calloused fingers squeeze back and got calmer. If Hyunwoo was beside him, he could do anything.</p><p>“Just because you’re blindfolded doesn’t mean we can’t talk.” spoke Changkyun suddenly, getting laughs from Jooheon and Hyungwon. Hyunwoo chuckled beside him.</p><p>The ride was short, barely half an hour, but they talked about normal things, like movies and music. Minhyuk discovered Jooheon and Changkyun shared a deep passion for rap music, that they met at an underground performance club. He discovered that Hyungwon’s laugh was contagious. That beneath the cool exterior of a fight club owner, there was a guy who loved to dance and sleep. The blonde felt that if they lived in another universe, all of them could be the best of friends. And that thought made him momentarily sad.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Present.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I knew my personal touch on letters would get me one day.” laughed Kihyun, apparently not bothered that they used his error to catch him.</p><p>Minhyuk was very confused.</p><p>“You seem awfully calm.” he said at last.</p><p>Kihyun hummed, grabbing the pencil once more and starting to draw again.</p><p>“Now that I know that, I should give something in return to you, no? After all, you came here to interrogate me, officer Lee.”</p><p>The blonde sat straighter. Right, he had a job to do.</p><p>“That’s right. We have the case against you, but we need some clarifications.”</p><p>Kihyun didn’t stop drawing, but he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Do you think my answers will help you?”</p><p>“You would only talk with me, right?”</p><p>Kihyun stopped the drawing again and stared at Minhyuk. He smirked and a shiver ran through the blonde.</p><p>“It’s because you intrigue me since the moment I met you.” Kihyun extended both arms, indicating the whole space around them. “This, the whole thing, it’s not who you are. I know you guys were infiltrated, but the only real thing, even now, that I saw from you, is how much you love Hyunwoo-ssi.”</p><p>Minhyuk looked away, uncomfortable. Kihyun raised his eyebrow, his fox-like eyes calculating.</p><p>“Oh? Are you guys not open about your relationship? Or anything else?”</p><p>Minhyuk turned to look at him, ignoring the guard on the door and the cameras.</p><p>“Everybody on the precinct knows about us.” he deflated. “It’s just… I’m not used to talking casually like that.”</p><p>Kihyun sighed and picked up the pencil again.</p><p>“Such a shame. You make a great couple. Just like me and my bunny.”</p><p>The blonde blinked. After the gathering, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk figured out who “bunny” was, but it was the first time Kihyun referred about that. And why he didn’t mention Hoseok’s name?</p><p>“You mean…”</p><p>“I’m tired now.” Kihyun interrupted him, looking at one of the cameras. “I’m afraid our talk will have to wait until tomorrow. You will come back, right? I promise we will talk about more serious matters.”</p><p>Minhyuk suddenly realized something. He stood up and smiled, the first real one since he entered here. Kihyun, weirdly enough, had this effect on him.</p><p>“Sure. Same time?”</p><p>Kihyun smiled back, as if satisfied. He stood up and a beeping sound signaled the door behind his cage being open. Two guards entered to handcuff him. He complied, docile.</p><p>“Say hello to Hyunwoo-ssi for me. We need to be friendly with people we trust our everything, don’t you agree?”</p><p>And with those mysterious words, Kihyun was taken away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Four months earlier.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They had their blindfolds taken off and found themselves in a small garden, with a pathway that led to a traditional house. Minhyuk squeezed Hyunwoo’s hand once more and followed the three walking in front of them. Suddenly the door slid open and a woman they never saw before appeared, arching her eyebrow.</p><p>“Where are the new birds? Hoseokkie just told me about them.”</p><p>Changkyun smiled like a child and ran, jumping on her.</p><p>“Jessi-noona, I didn’t know you would come!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo and Minhyuk exchanged glances. Jessi was one of the four sub-commanders of the Yoo Family. Each were responsible for an area beneath the rule of the mafia. Jessi was known to be ruthless and fierce, commanding a whole empire of drugs and guns, under Kihyun’s orders. The night was about to get interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Jessi squeezed the boy in her arms and let him go to stare at them both, her eyes calculating. Finally she smiled at them.</p><p>“Aren’t you a cute couple? Anybody that can give Hoseokkie a run for his money is in good graces with me.”</p><p>A voice from inside the house came closer.</p><p>“Yah, yah, yah, Jessi! Stop going against me.” Hoseok appeared on the doorframe, wearing only shirt and sweats, in all black.</p><p>Jooheon and Hyungwon laughed at them and entered the house, bringing Changkyun with them. Hoseok smirked.</p><p>“Glad to see you’re fine again, Hyunwoo-hyung. Can’t wait for our next fight.”</p><p>Minhyuk glared at him, and Jessi laughed out loud at the squeak Hoseok let out.</p><p>“Oh my God, I like you already. Minhyuk, is it?” without waiting for an answer, she approached them and grabbed his hand, making him separate from Hyunwoo. “Come with me darling, we have much to talk.”</p><p>Minhyuk watched helpless as he was dragged inside by the woman. Hyunwoo walked towards Hoseok and saw the blonde extend his hand.</p><p>“No hard feelings, it was just the heat of the match. Right?”</p><p>Hyunwoo smiled and shook his hand.</p><p>“I’ll remember that when I’m the one breaking your arm next.”</p><p>Hoseok laughed and looped his arms with Hyunwoo’s.</p><p>“Come, the night is only beginning.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Present.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk barely entered their apartment when Hyunwoo greeted him with a hug. Minhyuk laughed, hugging him back.</p><p>“Baby, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Hyunwoo separated just enough to look at him.</p><p>“What do you mean? How did it go? What did he say to you?”</p><p>Minhyuk sighed and walked further into the apartment, taking off his suit jacket and untying his tie. Hyunwoo grabbed the articles of clothes from him and followed the blonde until they reached their bedroom. Minhyuk let out a loud sigh and dropped on the bed on his back.</p><p>“It was… okay, I guess.”</p><p>Hyunwoo dropped the clothes on their hamper and climbed the bed, straddling Minhyuk waist. He started unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p>“Okay? You seem to have something on your mind.”</p><p>Minhyuk grabbed the hands on his shirt and stopped the motion, looking at those brown eyes that he loved so much.</p><p>“I think I know now why we didn’t know about Kihyun and Hoseok’s relationship before. Even today, Kihyun didn’t speak of his name, only of his nickname.” he sighed, looking away. “I think he truly loves him and wants to protect Hoseok from being used against him.”</p><p>Hyunwoo lowered himself beside Minhyuk, both men turning on their sides. He touched Minhyuk’s face tenderly, smiling.</p><p>“You are probably right.” he sighed. “But how is that gonna help us? Or the case?”</p><p>Minhyuk cuddled closer, hiding his face on Hyunwoo’s chest.</p><p>“I don’ know." a pause. "Hyunwoo…” he started but stop speaking.</p><p>Hyunwoo made him face him, kissing his lips quickly. He started caressing those blonde locks.</p><p>“What is it? You know you can tell me anything. About anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk smiled. Hyunwoo was always so understanding of him. Always. About everything. So he knew he could say anything to him.</p><p>“Are we really on the right side? For us?”</p><p>Hyunwoo didn’t answer immediately. But he didn’t stop caressing his hair. Minhyuk sighing, looking away.</p><p>“I’m not sure how much longer I can pretend I’m normal jagiya.”</p><p>Hyunwoo stopped the caress and made Minhyuk look at him.</p><p>"It doesn't matter what anybody says. You're normal to me, and I'll always be by your side."</p><p>Minhyuk's eyes watered. He kissed his boyfriends lips, remembering all those months they spent on the mission, how he felt truly free to be himself. And how much he already suffered from the rumours and whispers along their colleagues on the precint, even after he had Hyunwoo by his side. He didn't know what the ending of this would be, but one thing it was beginning to be clear: he didn't know if he was on the right side anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Kihyun was right. Nothing around them was real. Not now anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thank you for everyone who's reading and all the lovely comments! I don't know much about the kpop world, so I just use the names of people I actually know about and I can add later in the story, if the occasion comes. That said, I hope you like the new update!</p>
<p>Also stream Lose and Flavors of Love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2 years ago.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you see the new forensics guy? He’s so weird.”</p>
<p>“I know right? He´s always ultra-excited talking about his experiments with blood. Who does that?”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo ignored the talking around him, still writing his paperwork. He probably had some weird whispers about him when he joined the force too. He didn’t see the new guys who were hired, but it was always like this.</p>
<p>“Hyunwoo-hyung!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The officer stopped his work and looked up. Gunhee smirked at him.</p>
<p>“Always so diligent! Let it be sometimes, seesh.”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo dropped the pen he was holding and massaged his temples.</p>
<p>“What is it you want?”</p>
<p>Gunhee smiled wider.</p>
<p>“I’m getting the newbie out for a coffee. Care to join?”</p>
<p>“Newbie?”</p>
<p>Gunhee huffed.</p>
<p>“Are you seriously telling me you didn’t heard everybody talking about the new forensics guy? We had new hires, but he’s the most…”</p>
<p>“I heard. I just don’t care.”</p>
<p>Gunhee sighed and sat on the chair in front of his table. He was his first friend on the precinct, and sometimes the only one.</p>
<p>“I know you know there’s was whispers about you too when you joined us here, that’s why we should support the new guy. Everybody is a little weird, but he doesn’t deserve to be isolated because of that.”</p>
<p>“I know that.”</p>
<p>“Also, he’s just your type.”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo finally looked Gunhee in the eye. Among other things, he was the only one who knew about him being gay. It was the unspoken rule in the precinct: it doesn’t matter what your sexual orientation is, just don’t talk about it or confirm it, especially if you’re gay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gunhee apparently didn’t give a fuck about that.</p>
<p>“And how could you possibly know if he is too?” spoke Hyunwoo, finally.</p>
<p>Gunhee laughed and got up.</p>
<p>“I know these things. If you're not coming outside in the next five minutes, I’ll come back here and drag you myself. And embarrass you in front of the new guy in the process.”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo sighed, annoyed. Gunhee totally would do that. He got up too.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Present.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo walked fast through the rows of tombstones, holding his coat close to his body. The day was windy and gray, just like his mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally stopped in front of the tombstone marked for Gunhee and his family. He got on his knees and put the flowers he bought in front of the incense that was lit, ashen smoke billowing in the air. He scratched his head, looking at the engraved names on it.</p>
<p>“Hey Gunhee.” he started but sighed.</p>
<p>The man was their only ally in the precinct. He had a good relationship with all his colleagues, but not an honest relationship. And he knew Minhyuk felt the same. Even more now after their talk the other day. Everything that happened in the last six months was weighting heavily on Hyunwoo.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you all got caught up in this. You guys didn’t deserve it.” said Hyunwoo at last. “But… at the same time… will you be able to forgive us for the decisions Minhyuk and I are about to make?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence greeted him. The wind got stronger. Hyunwoo finally got up, ready to get back to the precinct. Minhyuk soon would be returning from visiting Kihyun again, and he needed to talk with him. He looked one last time to the tombstone, not sure if he would have the courage to get back here.</p>
<p>“Thank you for introducing Minhyuk to me. And I’m sorry for anything we are about to do.”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo walked away, gripping his coat tighter against his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Four months ago.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo and Hoseok entered the house and the blonde immediately guided him to what appeared to be the living room. It was spacious but with minimal furniture. It didn’t look like Kihyun lived there. Hyunwoo suspected as much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of the mafia boss, Hyunwoo saw him seating in one of the massive couches, Minhyuk beside him, speaking as usual, animatedly. Jessi was on the other side of Kihyun, doing something on a what appeared to be a silver plate. The trio was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>“Where are the others?” Hoseok asked.</p>
<p>Kihyun looked at him and Hyunwoo was surprised to notice it was a fond look. He patted his knee and Hoseok let go of his arm to sit on the floor, between Kihyun’s legs. He practically purred when Kihyun started to caress his hair. Minhyuk looked surprised too.</p>
<p>The info they got about Hoseok clearly was missing a few things.</p>
<p>“They went to get drinks while Jessi get the blue dream ready.”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo tried to shake off the surprise and walked forward, sitting next Minhyuk. The blonde immediately put a hand on his thigh and rested against his chest. He knew they wouldn’t get weird looks for this public display of affection here, so he tried to relax and let of years of trying to lay low behind. They needed this night to work in their favor.</p>
<p>“Blue dream?” asked Hyunwoo.</p>
<p>Jessi laughed out loud, finishing whatever she was doing on the plate. From what Hyunwoo could see, there was some type of bluish plant inside.</p>
<p>“This… my beautiful boys, is my prime product, directly from the US. Arrived yesterday, just in time for our little gathering.”</p>
<p>She lifted her hand and between her long nails there was a joint. Kihyun and Hoseok laughed at Minhyuk’s expression.</p>
<p>“Minhyuk-ssi, you never tried one?” asked Kihyun, still laughing.</p>
<p>The blonde tried to draw back from his side, but Kihyun put a hand on his arms, squeezing lightly.</p>
<p>“I told you already, this a judgement-free house. We just like to relax a little bit sometimes and according to Jessi this is the best weed for that.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it doesn’t make you be too honest. Just relax.” said Hoseok suddenly, an amused glint on his eye. “Everybody here has secrets they don’t wanna share.”</p>
<p>Minhyuk laughed, a little uncomfortable, but Hyunwoo chuckled behind him. Minhyuk felt the muscled arm wrap around his waist and relaxed a little.</p>
<p>“I never had money to try this one. It was expensive.”</p>
<p>Kihyun arched his eyebrow. Jessi laughed beside him, already preparing another joint.</p>
<p>“That’s just because those fuckers like to make everything fun illegal here in SK.” said the woman, her agile fingers working. “It’s not that expensive in the US. Lucky for me, I will made good profit from this here.”</p>
<p>“Now it’s your chance Hyunwoo-ssi. And maybe you can teach Minhyuk-ssi how to smoke this one.” said Kihyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loud laugh interrupted Kihyun, as Jooheon, Changkyun and Hyungwon returned to the living room with several bottles of soju and shot glasses. They sat all together in the smaller couch, as Jessi passed on the first joint to Hyungwon.</p>
<p>“There you go boys, the first is for my babies.”</p>
<p>“Am I not your baby?” asked Hoseok, pouting.</p>
<p>The trio and the woman laughed and Kihyun grabbed him by his hair, Hoseok complaining as he got up to sit on Kihyun lap on the couch to avoid the sting on his scalp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo smiled at those antics and felt Minhyuk silently chuckling beside him. It felt almost normal, like friends gathering to laugh, smoke and be together. It reminded him of a time long forgotten, before the street fights, before the force academy. Before Minhyuk.</p>
<p>Jooheon grabbed two shots of soju and got up to give them. He was just wearing light purple shirt and black trousers.</p>
<p>“There you go hyungs. I bet you never tasted soju like this.”</p>
<p>“Is this from Kyuhyun’s distillery?” asked Kihyun.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Taemin-hyung brought a crate yesterday to the club.”</p>
<p>Taemin. Another sub-commander for the Yoo Family, known to have business in alcohol, and prostitution on the side. According to their info, he had ties with most of the powerful families in the underworld through the group he commandeered. And like everything linked back to Kihyun, he never got caught in any operation.</p>
<p>“Why Taeminie is not here today?” asked Jessi, accepting her own glass of soju. “Why the others are not here for that matter? I’m left with these couples… sorry, trios and couples, hanging.”</p>
<p>Kihyun laughed, downing his shot of soju. He gasped at the burning sensation.</p>
<p>“Jongin is back in town.”</p>
<p>Jessi laughed, downing her shot too.</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“The others were busy. It’s not our fault you’re always free for these gatherings noona.” teased Changkyun, already refilling the empty glasses.</p>
<p>Hyungwon lighted up the joint and slapped Changkyun upside the head after puffing a ring of smoke in the air. The youngest whined at the hit.</p>
<p>“Don’t look for me and Jooheon after Jessi kicks your ass for this.”</p>
<p>Jessi gave Kihyun the next joint and started preparing another one.</p>
<p>“You’re the only company I care about Jessi.” said Kihyun, waiting until Hoseok lighted up the joint.</p>
<p>Hyunwoo watched the exchange amused, both him and Minhyuk drinking only one shot of soju and refusing a second one from Jooheon. Hoseok gave Kihyun the joint and rested his face against his neck as the mafia boss smoked, looking like a small child tucked against him, despite his sheer size.</p>
<p>“You don’t smoke?” asked Minhyuk, finally talking again.</p>
<p>Hoseok looked at him, smiling.</p>
<p>“I have other ways to get my rush.”</p>
<p>Jooheon and Changkyun laughed at this. The youngest puffed a cloud of smoke.</p>
<p>“Sure, it’s called Kihyun’s dick.”</p>
<p>Hoseok got up from Kihyun's lap and Changkyun screeched, getting up too.</p>
<p>“Oi, come back here!”</p>
<p>Both men ran from the living room. Kihyun just rested his head against the back of the couch, pinching his nose with his free hand.</p>
<p>“Why is he like this? Hyungwon, Jooheon, control your man!”</p>
<p>Hyungwon looked at him, his eyes already hazy and sleepy.</p>
<p>“You know it’s true bitch.”</p>
<p>A couch pillow flew through the air, landing squarely on Hyungwon’s face. He moved just enough to take it off.</p>
<p>“Shut up you turtle.”</p>
<p>Jessi got up and walked to Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, giving them the joint.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of this children, you just enjoy and relax, okay loves?” she winked at Minhyuk. “I made a special one just for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun gave him his lighter and Hyunwoo carefully lighted it up. Minhyuk looked more relaxed after just one shot of soju, already resting his head against his shoulder. Jooheon let Jessi handle the other two and joined Hyungwon on the couch, grabbing the joint to smoke too.</p>
<p>Hyunwoo gave a long drag and after a few seconds grabbed Minhyuk’s face gently and kissed him, puffing the smoke inside his mouth. The blonde coughed, but got used after a few moments, kissing him back. They drew apart after that and Hyunwoo gave the joint to Minhyuk.</p>
<p>“I think it’s better with your taste but try it out.”</p>
<p>Kihyun laughed quietly beside them. When both looked at him, his gaze was fond. It was strange.</p>
<p>“You are so cute together.”</p>
<p>Minhyuk laughed at that and took a drag from the joint. He coughed again, but did as he saw the other doing, feeling his body start to relax and his nostrils to smell the scent of blueberries. Hyunwoo kissed the top of his head and he giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No harm and having a little fun before they focused on their mission, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>